dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Larfleeze
}} Driven by the emotional power of avarice, Larfleeze is the first and only individual to wield the power of the orange light. Background Billions of years ago, Larfleeze belonged to a small guild of thieves which stole a number of artifacts from the planet Maltus, including a mysterious box supposedly worth an entire star system to the right buyer. In retaliation, the Guardians of the Universe sent their Manhunters to pursue them. Those that escaped discovered a map belonging to the Guardian Krona that told of treasure. The guild followed the map into the Vega System to the planet Okaara. There they discovered a temple, inside of which was a Power Battery containing the orange light of avarice. Feeling its power "speak" to them, the criminals fought amongst themselves for it. Eventually the Guardians and their Manhunters found them and conflict ensued. Fearing the power of the orange light, the Guardians offered the two surviving guild members (Larfleeze and Blooch) a deal: in exchange for the mysterious box, the Guardians would trade the orange light with two additional conditions. Firstly, as long as the orange light remained within the Vega system, the Guardians would agree not to interfere with it. Then secondly, for the safety of others, only one of the two thieves would be allowed to keep the orange light for themselves. Agreeing to these terms, the remaining guild members fought to the death for the right to own the orange light, and Larfleeze emerged victorious. Combat Statistics *Larfleeze (Secret Research Facility) Involvement *During the 2011 Christmas Greedings event, Larfleeze can be seen in various locations in Metropolis and Gotham, stealing presents and Christmas trees. *During the 2012 Winter Holidays Christmas Seasonal Event, Larfleeze takes advantage of the conflict between the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps and steals their rings; hoarding them in a Secret Research Facility in order to bolster the power of his own Orange Lantern Corps. *Larfleeze is an ally during the final fight in Blackest Night. Heroes *Recruited by Hal Jordan, hero players are sent to stop Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern Corps from stealing various christmas presents and gifts from Gotham City and Metropolis and sending them to Okaara. Villains *Recruited by Sinestro, villain players are sent to stop Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern Corps from stealing various christmas presents and gifts from Gotham City and Metropolis and sending them to Okaara. Trivia * Larfleeze first appeared in Green Lantern #25 (December 2007) * Eventually, Larfleeze learned that the Guardians were desperate to get the box back because it contained the fear entity Parallax. * The orange light has the ability to create orange light replicas, referred to as "constructs", based on the identities of those it kills. As Larfleeze is too greedy to share his rings, he uses his ring's ability to create constructs in order to field an entire army of Orange Lanterns to face his foes for him. ** Ironically, Larfleeze covets the identities of others (to add to his collection of Orange Lanterns) as much as he does items. Gallery File:GU7_2.jpg File:2012Christmas1.jpg File:2012Christmas6.jpg ChristmasShieldLarfleeze.png File:Larfleeze1.jpg File:Larfleeze2.jpg File:Larfleeze3.jpg File:DLCWaroftheLight.jpg File:Blackest Night - Larfleeze.png File:WaroftheLightIIClean.png B2wJ3coIIAAAKcP.jpg See also * Orange Lantern Corps * Tunic of Greed External links * Wikipedia * Larfleeze DC Database Category:Orange Lantern Corps Category:Green Lantern Enemies Category:Male Category:Tech Category:Light powers Category:Villains Category:Blackest Night